


The Morning After

by Khylara



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara
Summary: The morning after the office Christmas party
Relationships: Horatio Caine/Tim Speedle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to yahoogroups and their imminent demise, I'm scrambling to salvage stories from various postings. Here's one of them.

Title: The Morning After  
Author: Khylara  
Fandom/Couple: CSI Miami Horatio/Speed  
Rating: PG (This one's tame)  
Disclaimer: They're not mine. I promise to put them back - probably  
not for a VERY long time, though.  
  
*********  
  
The Morning After  
-Khylara  
  
"Uh...Speed? Why is there tinsel in my boxers?"  
  
Speed leaned against the dresser, still in the middle of buttoning his shirt, a tolerant smile on his face, "You don't remember much of last night, do you?" he asked kindly.  
  
Horatio shook his head, the slight movement suddenly making his head pound. "Oh, God..." he groaned, closing his eyes.  
  
A moment later he felt a touch on his bare shoulder. "H? Horatio? C'mon, sit up enough so you can take these."  
  
Horatio opened his eyes enough to see Speed sitting on the edge of the bed, holding out his hand. In it were several little white pills. "What is it?"  
  
"Aspirin and water. Your head must hurt like hell."  
  
"I think it's gone beyond hell, actually." Sitting up enough to swallow the pills and half of the bottle of water, he sagged back against the pillows. "No one's using a jack hammer outside, are they?"  
  
"Not on the beach, no. It's just your head, H," Speed said sympathetically. "How much of Alexx's punch did you drink?"  
  
"Don't remember," the older man confessed sheepishly. "It didn't taste alcoholic."  
  
"Old family recipe, she said. And according to Alexx she used enough rum in it to finance Cuba" He paused. "Add in the fact that I know you didn't eat much yesterday..."  
  
"I get the idea," Horatio muttered. "The tinsel?"  
  
"You insisted on redoing the office Christmas tree. Muttering about how lame it looked," Speed informed him. "Which you were right. It DID look lame."  
  
Horatio frowned. "But...how did the tinsel get in my boxers?"  
  
"You were in them at the time. Kept complaining about how hot you were." At Horatio's wide eyes he continued, "And a lab coat. Socks, too. Don't worry, everything was covered."  
  
"Why didn't you stop me?" Horatio complained, his head beginning to hurt even more.  
  
"Because I was still recovering from the kiss you laid on me under the mistletoe," Speed explained patiently, still smiling. "By the time I came back from dousing myself with cold water in the men's room, you were already up on the step stool."  
  
Horatio blinked. "Kiss?" he asked weakly. "I kissed you? In front of everyone?"  
  
"Yeah," Speed said matter-of-factly. "But then you also nailed Calleigh, Delko, Adele and the new lab guy who started this week, so I'm pretty sure our secret's still safe."  
  
"Thank God for small mercies," Horatio breathed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be," Speed said as he patted Horatio's hand. "Like I said, no harm done. And everyone else was pretty drunk. I don't think they were paying too much attention." He got up from the bed. "I have to go to the store and get something for dinner. Did you need anything?"  
  
Horatio's stomach did a backflip. "Please...don't even mention food," he groaned, pulling the blanket around him. "Just leave me here. Let me die in peace."  
  
"Okay. I'll come back to bury you later." He buried a kiss in Horatio's disheveled red hair. "Love you." Horatio muttered something unintelligible before closing his eyes. he was snoring a moment later.  
  
Watching him sleep for a moment, Speed made a decision. _/I'd better tell Calleigh to hide the pictures when they come back,/_ he mused as he picked up his bike helmet and headed out the door. _/If he sees them, he's libel to shoot us. I'll tell him about them later, when the whole thing's died down a little./_ He also made a mental note to remember to give Alexx back the Santa hat Horatio had appropriated the next time he saw her.


End file.
